Naruto of the Wood Release
by Assassin of War
Summary: He is their hopes, dreams, and future. His name is Senju Naruto. First born son of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito. Poisoned at birth, both of his parents are forced to make a difficult decision that will ultimately save his life, but at the cost of them being a family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto of the Wood Release**_

_**~Yo! Been a while hasn't it. I'm gonna keep this short since I'm sure you want to get reading already. The core of the 1st chapter is similar to that of the original in some areas, but very different in others. You will see what I mean when you start reading. So, without further ado, I welcome back those of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed the original and welcome any newcomers as well. Enjoy!**_

"Katon" – Regular Speech

_'Suiton' – Flashback/Thought/Mindscape Speech_

_**'Raiton' – Demon/Summon Speech**_

"_**Doton" – Jutsu Speech**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Senju Hashirama.<p>

What could one say about this man. Born in the era of the warring states, he was trained from the moment he could walk to lead the most feared and respected shinobi clan in the world.

As he grew into manhood, he was praised as the strongest shinobi to grace the world since the legendary figure known as the Rikudō Sennin. Both of these men were hailed as gods.

A mutation in his blood allowed him to be the first and only human to wield the Mokuton – which in turn allowed him the power to subdue the mighty beings known as Bijū's. Subjugation was not the only thing it allowed him to do. His wood release was life given form and through this he was able to create the first shinobi village – Konohagakure no Sato. It was but a sapling in it's inception, a dream become reality really, but with time it has grown strong.

Unfortunately, creation was only one side of the coin. With the very same power used to create, it could also be used to bring forth death and destruction. He takes no pleasure or joy when he must take a life but he will do what he must to protect his family and village. It was this conviction that gained him respect and infamy. He was respected by his fellow peers, and was feared by his enemies for the acts he did against them.

It was that same conviction – his will of fire – that inspired those around him to continue forward even in the bleakest of moments. Combined with his prowess in combat and none could hope to ever be his equal. It was these qualities combined with his charisma and leadership that he had been bestowed the title of Shodai Hokage.

One of the people there to celebrate his new position into office was his wife, Uzumaki Mito. He was happy when he was made Hokage, but not as happy as the day Mito had agreed to marry him. The crimson haired beauty is a master of the highest caliber in Fūinjutsu with no equal – though he was no slouch. His soul-mate is the strongest kunoichi in the world and while separately they are strong, but once they come together they were unbeatable.

Of course, everything wasn't always good times. There were numerous times he's felt sad, fear, shame, and anger. He had lost two brothers very early on in life but the pain had been bearable after he had come to terms with their deaths. The ugly emotion had reared its head back at him once more when a man he considered a brother did not want to change the course of the path he had set himself on. He had failed friend, Uchiha Madara.

He was fearful for his family and village when his friend admitted to wanting to not only kill him, but destroy the very village they had dreamed of as children. It was heartbreaking.

Hashirama had no qualms with the man wanting to kill him, he had dealt with that on a daily basis as a child and young adult. It was a different story when it came to family and his village though. He felt ashamed that he had chosen his home over his friend and had killed the man. Once more he had failed.

He rarely let his anger take hold of him, but when he saw his stained hands and watched as his wife sealed the Kyūbi into herself to protect him, he got angry. At himself. For all the power, strength, prowess he wielded he could do nothing. His wife had risked her life and his friend lay dead at his hands. He was powerless to protect the things that really mattered to him.

It had taken the man time, but the guilt of killing Madara and his wife sealing the Bijū within herself had finally lessened somewhat. It had hurt – killing a friend – but deep down he knew the man he would gladly call brother had been replaced by a madman who needed to be stopped. It was his responsibility as a true friend but also as a leader. He was not as naive as some people might perceive him, he knew death was an everyday thing in their world and a natural process of life.

However, even with all of the aforementioned – aside from his wife – he would gladly trade it all away. All the bad memories and even some of the good, he would trade it. All of the respect, fame, infamy, power, fear, techniques, and titles he had been bestowed upon him by his peers, he would cast them all out without hesitation.

For today, he would receive the greatest memory, honor, and title of all.

Today, Senju Hashirama will become a father.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Konoha Hospital –<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" screamed Mito. Her painful screams reverberating throughout the small room.<p>

"Remember your breathing and keep pushing." ordered the doctor. "You are almost there, Mito-sama!" He hoped his words were enough incentive for her to push harder.

"I know that." Mito gritted her teeth, feeling the baby coming closer and closer. "I swear that if I see Hashirama's face, I'm going to pound it in for what he's putting me through."

Said man had been just a few inches away from getting his face pounded in. He wore a grim look on his face, his hand ready to turn the handle and enter the room. He began to sweat a bit in trepidation. On the one hand, he wanted to see his wife and newborn, but on the other hand, he didn't want his face getting smashed in.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Clearly he was just overreacting, surely his wife wasn't that made at him. He knocked on the door and entered with the biggest smile he could muster.

It slipped and he withered the moment he made direct eye contact with the demonic eyes his wife was glaring at him with. An oppressive aura was surrounding the room and the raven haired man could actually feel the assortment of emotions his wife was sending at him. They all consisted of bodily harm.

"Now, now, Mito. I'm sure it isn't that bad." He chastised her. It wasn't very nice of her to be sending all those nasty thoughts at him.

Mito narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you just say to me?" The doctor took a minor step back. He knew that tone of voice.

Hashirama was obviously oblivious and merely shook his head, clearly not sensing the danger he was in.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" she roared, her hands attempting to grab him. "You have some nerve saying that to me when you don't even know how much pain I'm in." She was on the verge of crying. The Senju patriarch was about to move forward and apologize when he ducked under a swing. "Damn you for what you're putting me through. Why don't you come over here while I shove this up your a-"

"Mito!" Hashirama was mortified. Since when was his wife this confrontational, and where did she get such a large tool?

In a way though, she was right. He had no rebuttal to her claims as he indeed did not know the pain she was going through. He had assumed it wasn't that bad.

"I knew I should have created a seal to counteract the pain." Her blunder was costing her now. She had just been so happy to find out she was pregnant and would be a mother that she had forgotten about it. Plus, her mind had been occupied with another task. Keeping the Kyūbi from escaping.

Hashirama would have helped in creating the seal, but he had been busy creating seals that would mask the Bijū's presence within the village. It was the reason the room was littered with them along with the doctor. Or else mass panic and hysteria would ensue.

And now that he really did think about it, just how was this his fault. He may not be the good guy by knocking her up, but he certainly wasn't the bad guy here. He didn't distract her or stop her from making only one seal.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself!" barked Mito, startling her husband.

_'What in the name of the Rikudō Sennin! How had she known what I was thinking?!' _he thought before coming up with an adequate answer. _'Must be a latent ability of pregnancy.' _He nodded to himself, surely that was it.

Mito could see Hashirama's imagination beginning to drag him off to la-la land.

"Hashirama!" she called out. "Hashirama! Are you even listening to me?!"

He blinked at her. "...Yes."

"I swear..." she began. "That if you're thinking something idiotic about me..." she let the threat hang in the air.

"Er...No dear. I wasn't even thinking at all."

Mito snorted, clearly not believing him.

_'My god! What willpower this woman has. To not only give birth while berating me, but to threaten me with violence...' _He was simply astonished._ 'This definitely has to be an Uzumaki thing.' _He could never recall a Senju kunoichi who was pregnant acting like this.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?!"

"..."

"Hashiramaaaaaaa!"

Her loud wailing penetrated his ears, even when he covered them. But then he heard it. It was faint but he ears were not fooled. It was the absolute best sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Waah! Waah! Waah!" wailed the newborn, following their mother's footsteps.

The sounds of a baby crying, _his_ baby was crying. He soon found himself crying tears of joy alongside his wife and child. He was a father!

"Shh...Shh..." hushed the doctor in a soothing voice. He held onto the child momentarily as he wrapped a warm blanket around it's small frame. "Congratulations, Mito-sama, Hashirama-sama. You have a healthy baby boy." The doctor presented them with their child.

Once their eyes landed on him, they instantly fell in love. Their child had inherited Hashirama's raven colored hair, ears, and mouth. From his mother he had her nose and light skin complexion. However, once his eyes opened, they were surprised with what they saw.

"Who in our families has dark blue eyes?" questioned Hashirama. From what he could remember, his father had no such quality, he couldn't really remember his mother though. Perhaps it was Mito's family?

"My father has blue eyes." replied Mito. Her father – Uzumaki Ashina – current clan leader did indeed have them. "It skipped a generation in me, but not in his grandson it seems."

Hashirama recalled seeing the dark blue eyes on the man a few times. He smiled.

"He's going to have to beat them away with a stick. Just like his old man." Hashirama puffed out his chest.

Mito rolled her eyes at her husband' proclamation. He was correct when he said their son would have to, but she never recalled much competition for him. It was her and one of his cousin's, who now happens to be one of her best friends.

The doctor had let the two parents talk amongst themselves while he jotted down the child' height, weight along with a few other things. Seeing as he no longer needed the baby, he decided it was high time to give him to his mother.

As if the child knew it was in loving hands, he stopped crying, and looked up at his mother with his marvelous blue eyes.

Mito pressed her cheek against his own. "My baby, my precious baby boy..." she whispered, caressing him softly.

Hashirama hated to be a spoilsport. "May I hold him, Mito?" he interrupted.

She ignored him and continued to snuggle her son. Hashirama coughed and asked once more. She wanted to outright refuse him, she was spending time with her son, but in the end relented.

"You may, but be careful with him. Support his neck and head gently." instructed the new mother.

The Shodai was smiling from ear to ear. "My baby boy." he cooed, tickling his son's belly and then he looked down. "And what a boy!"

"Er...Hashirama-sama..."

"Yes?"

"Um, that's his umbilical cord." stated the doctor.

"Hm? Oh! Right, sorry bout that. I was just testing you guys." Hashirama chuckled awkwardly. "Hey little guy, I'm your daddy now."

The baby yawned in his face. Hashirama nearly lost it, that was the cutest thing he had ever seen!

The doctor smiled at the new family but then frowned. It seemed an important issue had not been resolved yet.

"What's his name going to be?" From his many years delivering children, the doctor knew exactly how this was going to turn out.

Without missing a beat, both parents answered simultaneously.

"Hashirama Jr."

"Naruto."

_'Yep, I knew it.' _The doctor shook his head.

"Hashirama Jr? Really?" questioned Mito, giving him a look. "I've just given you an heir. There's no need to name him after yourself either. Let me have the name." The last part came out a bit forcefully.

The Shodai heard it but did not waver. "Boy, you Uzumaki sure do love your ramen. However, that doesn't justify naming him after a topping." countered Hashirama.

Neither was willing to back down on this.

Hashirama was confident he would win this, but then again did he ever. Looking up from his son's face and into Mito's, the blood drained from his own. He was as pale as a ghost. She was giving him something all men dreaded and shivered at the mere thought of.

_'The look.'_

A cold shiver ran from the bottom of his legs, up his spine, and out to the rest of his body. The hair on the nape of his neck was beginning to stand up. And so it was with a heavy sigh that the man known as Senju Hashirama had conceded defeat.

"Welcome to the family...Senju Naruto."

Mito's smile had never been bigger or brighter than it was at that very moment.

The doctor in the room had been treated to a very historic moment. He had literally watched as the mightiest shinobi in the world had been cowed into submission. He decided to tease the Kage by making whipping noise sounds.

Hashirama scowled at the doctor' insinuation._ 'I am not whipped!'_

Unfortunately, before he could justify his reasoning to the only other adult male in the room, he was interrupted.

"Senju Naruto it is then." said the doctor. "I'll leave the three of you alone to bond." He needed to write this on his birth certificate and get them a copy. "I'll be right back." The doctor was gone and Hashirama stood there, mouth agape.

"..."

"Naruto...Senju Naruto." tested out Mito. "Such a wonderful name." It just flowed from her mouth to her lips. "I can't wait till he's older. Then I can start teaching him the glory that are seals."

"Why don't we wait a bit on that particular discipline." said Hashirama. He wasn't in a hurry to start training in seals just yet. "Besides, he's going to have huge chakra reserves, and that means ninjutsu! That's all me baby!"

Once more they were at a stalemate, neither willing to back down on this subject. It was their son' future after all.

"How about we make him a well rounded shinobi?" proposed the Shodai, looking for a compromise.

Mito thought about it. That would work. "Agreed."

And so the first family was born.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>One Month Later –<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Senju Compound~<strong>_

A huge commotion had taken place in the two weeks after she had been released from the care of the hospital. It had been leaked by someone that she and Hashirama had a healthy baby boy. She had wished to celebrate within the confinements of her home, but seeing as the village now knew, there had been nothing she could have done. It had been a very joyous day.

She guessed some good did come from such an event.

Senju Tobirama, the man whom everyone thought would take the mantle of Kage from his brother once he retired, had smiled. Ever since she had first met the man, he wore a stoic expression. But once his eyes landed on his first nephew all bets were off.

Then there was her best friend, Senju Tōka. The woman was very similar to Tobirama in regards to their aloof expressions, but she melted once she saw and held Naruto. When she and Hashirama had been discussing their son's future training, the topic of genjutsu had been brought up along with one name and one name only. Tōka had worked herself to the bone to be where she was at today and was hailed as the greatest illusionist in the world. Even more so than some Uchiha's.

The new parents had even discussed the possibility of making her Naruto's godmother. They didn't really know a lot of people and while Tobirama would have also been a fine choice, the man would soon have to focus on other responsibilities. They would need to have a talk with her soon.

All of that was only within the first week of her and Naruto leaving the hospital and since then a full month had already passed. Though it was less exciting.

Mito and Naruto were currently housed in the Senju estate. She had been watching him sleep in his crib for a few minutes, but did not have a sweet smile plastered on her face. Instead it was one that held nothing but worry.

She hadn't noticed any problems when they were at the hospital nor when they had both been cleared to leave and return home. Everything had been going smoothly for them. She had slowly been regaining her strength, her husband was as chipper as ever, and Naruto had been fine.

It was only after a month that something had went wrong. She had fallen into a false sense of security, believing nothing wrong. His breathing had become shallow but it was still there. Her own heart-rate spiked and she had sent someone to fetch her husband. If anyone could help their son, it was him.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew of Hashirama's skill in mortal combat, but what many of them didn't know was his skill in Iryō ninjutsu. He was so skilled medical techniques that he did not need to form hand-seals.<p>

He had dropped all he was doing – much to the annoyance of his brother – and raced back home as soon as he had gotten the message. Entering his home and making his way upstairs and into their bedroom, he spotted his wife pacing back and forth.

Mito spotted him and immediately began to explain her worries. Soon, his own face took on one of worry as well. Channeling chakra into his hands, he swept them back and forth over Naruto's body.

He didn't like what he found. Reason being because he didn't know what it was he had found. He didn't like not knowing and felt he should in fact know this. He couldn't quite place his finger on it though. He tried harder.

While his glowing hands scanned once more, he gave Mito information on his findings so far, and then regretted doing so.

_'Why?' _It was the only thought consuming her mind._ 'Why does this have to happen to a child only a month old? It just isn't fair!' _she sobbed silently.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" she asked, pleading for him to say yes. "Anything that will help him."

Hashirama sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I don't want to risk trying something without knowing what I'm dealing with and risk making it worse." he explained. "Especially since he's still an infant. His body is too young."

Her heart was breaking with every word he spoke, it was very close to shattering.

"Maybe you can put some seals-"

Mito's head snapped up. "That's it!" she knew what was wrong. "Its the seal. It must have leaked some of the Kyūbi's chakra into Naruto. We're dealing with demonic chakra poisoning."

The ravenette felt like kicking himself, he should have figured this out. He was one of the only people in the world who had spent time around the Bijū and their chakra. He should be an expert in this stuff.

"Then you can place a seal on him to either counteract the poison or possibly help him absorb the chakra making it his own?"

She nodded. "I can make a seal like that, but it won't cure the poisoning right away."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it will take time for the demonic chakra to fully integrate into him. However, at the rate it would happen, the poison will have killed him already." That just sounded horrible coming out of her mouth.

Hashirama looked at her seriously. "Then perhaps I can help with that."

"How?"

"Mokuton chakra." he stated. "If I can use it to subdue Bijū and their enormous chakra, then I should be able to do it inside of him." he explained, and then frowned. "But I don't want to risk flooding his coils and end up crippling him..."

They were in a tough spot. On one hand, adding his chakra would help indubitably since it would either suppress it long enough to create a seal, or if they were lucky completely cleanse it. On the other hand, it could also potentially ruin him for life if they make even the slightest miscalculation.

"What if I apply multiple seals on him." she started. "Mixing your chakra with the Bijū's."

Hashirama understood seals but this just went over his head. "How would this work?"

"Before I answer, answer me this. Just how much demonic chakra does he have?"

"Give me a moment."

Now that he knew what he was looking for, he re-scanned his son. He sighed.

"Quite a bit, Mito. Enough to kill over a hundred people." Mito knew it wasn't an exaggeration since even a tiny amount of Bijū chakra was lethal. "He's lucky to have been born between the union of our two clans. He may have not made it otherwise."

Mito once more knew he spoke the truth. The Uzumaki and Senju clans have always had sturdy bodies with enormous chakra reserves. It's what's allowed them to not only live so long, but survive most injuries others would have died from.

"Okay, so he has enough to kill fully grown adults. Now, as I stated earlier, what if I apply multiple seals on him."

Hashirama was getting a bit irritated, which didn't happen often. "And I ask you again, what would they do?"

"I create a seal that absorbs your specific chakra and then I place that same seal on Naruto and allow it to slowly administer your chakra into him." she explained. "I'll also help with this." she stated, determined to help. Her own chakra should help to either expel the Bijū's influence or help her son adjust to it, after all, she was fine and she had the entirety of the monster inside of her.

"Okay, that solves one problem."

"I'll also apply something else that will obstruct the demonic chakra so yours can work faster."

"Very good." he sighed, then frowned. "Now comes the hard question. How long until these seals are created?" Judging by what he heard these seals could do, they sounded extremely complicated. "I know you're the best at what you do, but our son might not have that kind of time."

He really hated when the logical side of his brain took over and ran his mouth. He watched as his wife visibly deflated once she heard him.

"How long does he have?" she mumbled quietly.

"I...I'm honestly not sure." he admitted. "Demonic chakra is vastly different from a disease. In most cases, diseases have patterns to which you administer medication, but this demonic poisoning is different, it's unpredictable."

Mito sighed and rose up with a determined look in her eyes. "Then I will have to get to work now. I'm going into my workshop and I might not be out for a few days."

Hashirama looked ready to protest but shut his mouth. The look in her eyes, he had seen it once before when she sealed the Kyūbi into herself. When she was determined, she got things done.

"Make sure you get this done, Mito."

Mito nodded, she didn't need him telling her. She knew what was at stake. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Patience – it was a virtue people, not just shinobi, should practice. If he didn't have any, then Hashirama would have gone crazy already waiting for Mito to come out. It had been three days since she had left, and he was there for all of them. He never left his son, he was with him at all times.<p>

His brother had come to see him, telling him he needed to return to work, but once the stoic man found out his reason, the man simply left and went to complete the work himself. He knew his brother had a hard time expressing himself, but he had seen the worry in his eyes for his son.

_'Perhaps I should give the hat to Tobirama already?' _It was certainly a thought. If he did then he could spend all of his time with his family.

Speaking of family, another of his had also come to see what was wrong. Tōka was his favorite cousin when they were growing up, even though she picked on him sometimes. She had even proclaimed she was going to marry him when they got older. He sighed, those were somewhat simpler times. Aside from the constant fighting, it was wake up, eat, train, eat, and then sleep. That was what most days consisted.

After the two had left, he had to swear them to secrecy. He did not want information about his son getting out. He knew he could trust the two of them, they were family after all. If you couldn't trust family, then who could you trust.

Sitting in place, keeping his eyes on the door that led to the workshop, his patience was finally rewarded when the door creaked open. Mito came staggering out of the room, not looking her best. Her hair was a mess, having lost it's usual shine, and dark circles rested underneath her eyes. Her skin looked clammy while she also appeared to have gotten thinner, but none of that mattered to him. She was still the same woman he had married all those years ago.

He steadied her, helping her sit down.

"What did you come up with?" He got right to the point.

Mito took a minute to compose herself. "I have come up with something that will give him all the time he needs-"

"That's great!" exclaimed the Shodai. "How did-"

"You didn't let me finish." bit out Mito, angry. She was tired and hated being interrupted. "There is a drawback. Not for him, but for us." she muttered the last part.

"I'm afraid I don't follow? How exactly is it bad for us?"

"This seal..." she started. "It's unlike anything I've ever created or seen. It will put him in a state of suspended animation. Once he goes under, our time as a family is over." The full weight behind her words hit Hashirama in the gut. They wouldn't be able to hold him, feed him, raise him, train him, or do anything other families can.

_'Life is a bitch.' _He cursed inwardly, holding back his tears._ 'We gained some form of hope only to lose something else in return.'_

The Senju patriarch took a deep breath, stopping his shaking. "If he goes under, then how do you plan to place the other seals on him?" he quietly asked. She showed him a design she had which resembled a bubble of sorts on top of his crib.

"Anyone can access it." She didn't want to run the risk of either herself or Hashirama not being able to get to him one day and it costing them. So she designed it so others could help as well, if they were needed. "Everything but the poison and our chakra will stop once the seal is applied. However, once it's opened then the flow of time will resume once more which will allow me to apply other seals."

"I see." Hashirama had grasped the concept. "Do we need to put him under immediately?"

"Yes. You said so yourself, we don't know how long he has."

This was the biggest decision of their lives, but one they already had an answer to. They would rather have their child live and prosper without ever knowing or meeting them, rather than have him die early so they could bury him.

_'Parent's should never have to bury their children.' _thought Hashirama, looking at his son._ 'It was the whole point of this village.'_

"Mito." She turned to look at her husband, who had a serious expression on his face. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

He leaned in closer to her and whispered his idea to her. Mito's own eyes lit up. "We'll both do it together." he nodded to her.

They began to prepare everything they would need for the sealing.

"_**Mokuton: Bebi Beddo(Baby Bed)"**_

A small bed made of wood rose up and waited patiently for it's new owner. The two parents tucked blanket after blanket inside of the bed, making sure it was as comfortable as humanly possible. Before Mito placed Naruto inside, Hashirama stopped her.

"Wait. I want to give him something." He took off his crystal gem and hung it around Naruto's neck.

Mito smiled at the gesture and he nodded to her. It was time. She did her hand-seals, applied her chakra and watched her work come to life.

"_**Teishisuru Supiritto(Suspended Animation)"**_

They both silently watched as a glass dome appeared over the makeshift bed. Naruto's chest had began to slow until it stopped completely. Time had stopped within the dome.

"_**Fūin(Seal)!"**_

Mito released a heavy sigh as she had sealed the dome. "I better get to work on the next couple of seals."

Neither said anything to the other, both just stood there quietly watching their son. It was going to be hard in the coming years.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Two Years Later –<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the two years that had passed since the initial sealing, much had happened. Mito had retired from active duty, choosing to watch over her son while Hashirama himself was close to retirement as well.<p>

_**~Flashback~**_

_Both Mito and Hashirama stood shoulder to shoulder, silently watching their son again._

"_I'm going to open it." said Mito. She had a few seals in her hand._

_Hashirama nodded._

_Once the dome opened, Naruto's little chest began to rise up and down again. Both parents stiffened, this was extremely hard on the both of them. Here was their son, so close yet still out of reach. How easily they could just pick him up, but if they did that then it would be very hard to put him back._

_Mito didn't even want to think about this, her resolve weakening by the second. She placed the first seal on him._

"_**Kijinno Yōkusei(Demonic Suppression)"**_

_They watched the seal do it's job._

"_**Fūin!"**_

"_The first seal is applied."_

_She pulled out the next one and place it on Naruto. _

"_**Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)"**_

_Mito placed the seal in the middle of his stomach since this would help them in the future for what they had planned. Right now though, it would help distribute the chakra from herself and Hashirama._

"_**Fūin!" **_

_The seal began to steam a bit as it settled onto his stomach._

"_**Chakura Norikae(Chakra Transfer)"**_

_She applied the last seal which gave him small dosages of their own chakra. Hopefully this would help him. All they could do now was wait._

_**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Three Years Later –<strong>_

* * *

><p>Significant changes had occurred within the first family of Konoha. Hashirama and Mito had been blessed with two more children; a boy and a girl. Both of whom were now three years old. Mito had not made the same mistake with these two that she did with her first born. She would not go through that pain one more time.<p>

Nothing had really changed with Naruto's own situation. They gave him regular check-ups to see how progress was moving, it was slow but it was getting there. The family of four would visit him everyday for a few hours and just talk to him, even if he never responded.

Their other children were a bit frightened that their older brother was in a strange contraption. They had even cried for him. Which was something only she and Hashirama ever did.

Hashirama had stepped down as Hokage and passed the mantle to his brother, Tobirama. When he wasn't spending time with his family, he would spend it with the team of genin the Nidaime Hokage had recently taken charge of. Or more precisely one of the genin – Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Even she could see the talent the youngster had, especially since his own father was a legend in his own right. Who hadn't heard the name of Sarutobi Sasuke.

While her husband did that, she took to raising her children as respectable citizens of the village while placing more seals on Naruto. She had even placed some atop the dome itself. Most of the seals on him were going to be things that would help him survive out in the world if worst ever came to worst, which in their world was a very real possibility.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Fifteen Years Later –<strong>_

* * *

><p>The past fifteen years had it's high and low points.<p>

Hashirama had lived to the age of fifty when many from his generation didn't live past thirty. So it was a major accomplishment. Plus, he'd spent the majority of his time with his family. But then tragedy struck.

Their daughter, she had been killed on a mission. They had read the mission report, it said she had died saving the life of another. The entire village mourned her death, none more so than the family. They had been proud of her, there was no denying that, they just wished it had been in another form.

It took time to recover from that. All they had was their two sons left, one of whom was still trying to recover. But that wasn't the end of their family's suffering. Senju Tōka, their friend and family had gone missing. The entire village had been on the lookout for the kunoichi but after a few years it was proving fruitless. Tōka had been in the prime of her life, only at thirty, she was hailed as one of the strongest warriors to have walked the earth.

However, with parts of their family missing or having passed on, there had been some good. Another addition in fact. After a few years had passed, the village celebrated the birth of Senju Tsunade. Her birth had eased the pain of losing their other family. It had been joyous for everyone, but none more so than for Mito and Hashirama. When they had been in the hospital and she had been released, it was exactly like the first day they had brought each of their children home.

Unfortunately, when new life blooms another's is taken away. Hashirama had passed on only three years into Tsunade' life. No one had seen it coming, least of all Mito. The man had been so full of life that he didn't appear to stop anytime soon. Then again, his only daughter was deceased, and his first born was in a coma-like state.

Things spiraled further out of control when war broke out. It was nothing but chaos out there and it only got worse when Konoha lost it's Nidaime to the Kinkaku force of Kumogakure. Tobirama had died protecting his comrades and in the time Mito knew the man, she knew he would have done so again, in a heartbeat.

The man had died without an heir. The Senju line had slowly been dwindling down over the years with more and more of them dying every day. With the rate of death, the clan would be wiped out in a matter of years, leaving only a handful of them left.

Her husband would be saddened by the loss of his kinsmen, but be proud that one of the people he taught had taken the mantle of Kage. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the genin that had been taught by Hashirama had been chosen as the Sandaime Hokage. So in a way, not only was Hashirama's will living on through him, but so was Tobirama's, and the Senju clan'.

The war itself had lasted a few years before all of the major villages and countries had agreed to an armistice treaty, but only after all of them had suffered greatly.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Twenty Years Later –<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mito couldn't believe how fast time had flown by. It had only seemed like yesterday she was taking care of her family with Hashirama, and yet it's been twenty years. She had grown stoic over the years, numb even, when word of her other son dying in service of the village got to her.<p>

He had died in the beginning of the second world war between the villages, but she only really started to become a recluse when another family member died. It was her second grandchild; Nawaki. He had died far too young, his life snuffed out before it should have. She only went out when she needed to but mostly stayed with the one child who was still alive and needed her.

Another thing that worried her to no end was her granddaughter. Tsunade had been fighting on the frontlines alongside her two teammates, and it seemed she had inherited her grandfather's skills in medical ninjutsu. Nothing but good things were said about her by her peers and enemies alike. Even the strongest shinobi of this generation said the same. She believed his name was Sanshōuo no Hanzō.

Unfortunately, while there had been some good and bad, there were times when things got worse.

Uzushiogakure, her home, it had been destroyed. Her clan had been scattered while some of it's members had been killed. Those who had made it out were lost to the world, never to resurface in fear of certain death. That had been a dark day for her personally, but it was because of this that she was no longer the only Uzumaki in Konoha.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Mito was kind to the girl, but she did not sugarcoat things for her either. She had been honest with the girl. There had been an arrangement made between Uzu and Konoha beforehand. Kushina was to take the Kyūbi from her before she died. It wouldn't be for a few years but it was those years she needed to get her ready.

She was also regretting never letting any others know what happened to Naruto. She was sure others would have stepped up to watch over him, but now it had been too late. All she had were two options.

They were great options and she trusted them completely, and they were both strong. Tsunade and Hiruzen. She knew her granddaughter had been hurting since losing her brother and lover, but she needed to know she still had family left. Together, with the greatest medic-nin the world has ever seen and the new God of Shinobi, her son would be in capable hands.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Fifteen Years Later –<strong>_

* * *

><p>In her waning days, Mito did nothing but stay by Naruto's side, all the while still applying seals that would help him. She had finally passed on to join her husband and the rest of her family, passing the Bijū onto Kushina.<p>

It was about six years after her passing that the third world war had erupted. This time between Konoha and Iwa and it had ended in Konoha's favor. It was also at the end of this war that Sarutobi Hiruzen, a man who's led his village through three wars had finally stepped down and passed the mantle of Hokage on.

His name was Namikaze Minato, and he was the Yondaime Hokage. It had been through this man's efforts that the war had taken a drastic change. Not only was his mind extremely sharp, but so were his instincts in battle. It was through his decimation of an Iwa platoon in under five seconds that had catapulted him into the leading man for office.

He was not the only factor in Konoha reigning triumphant. No, Kushina and Tsunade had also played roles as well. Kushina was there on the frontlines alongside Minato, using her own special brand of ninjutsu; Chakra Chains.

Tsunade on the other hand was manning the hospital with an iron fist. She had since overcome her fear of blood when she had talked with her grandmother in her final days, putting things into perspective for the new head of the Senju clan. Plus, she still had family left to take care of.

Hiruzen was of like mind with his student. It was part of the reason he had decided to step down so he could watch over Naruto with Tsunade. He would give it his all to make sure the legacy of his sensei was preserved until the day he awoke.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Five Years Later –<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~October 10th~<strong>_

Everything had been going great in the village known as Konoha. Children were happily smiling while their parents held onto them, walking through the village at night while they headed home. The shinobi and kunoichi were all still moving even at this hour, looking to get a mission or report on of their success or failures.

There was a nice feeling spreading throughout the village, but it paled in comparison to what the Yondaime and his wife were going through. Today was the day their child would be born.

Nothing could ruin the day for Minato and Kushina, absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Minato was a wreck. His wife had gone into labor only a few hours ago and it proved to be the tipping point when shit hit the fan. Someone had somehow managed to get past all of the Anbu stationed not only outside the village, but those inside of it. Snuck past the barriers and into the cave. However, the worst part was when the madman had taken his child hostage. Never had he wanted to tear a man apart so badly.<p>

The Yondaime was a smart man. He knew the man would kill his child should he not cooperate but he also knew he was there for a reason. If he had wanted to attack the village then he would have done so, any random location would have sufficed. No, the attack was too precise for him to hit the cave of sealing.

The assailant was here for the Kyūbi.

It was horrible of him to think this, but the immediate safety of his child came before his wife. Especially when he knew how the ensuing fight would be. If he was right, then his child' life was very important.

Having rescued his child, he left the area via his Hiraishin. Placing his child into the bed of his safe house, he set back out to get his wife, but he froze. All of his muscles had tensed, his fight-or-flight instincts were going haywire.

He wasn't the only person to feel this way, the entire village felt it. All the hate and malice of the world given form. A force of nature was on their doorstep, and they were directly in it's path.

Minato's mind began to move at a mile-a-minute. Thinking of all the possibilities. The Bijū was a threat, but the bigger threat was the man who had released it, he needed to be dealt with first. That was his job. His shinobi and kunoichi would have to wait for his presence as he knew they were meeting the Bijū on the frontlines along with a few other key people.

He knew Tsunade would have her hands full with the hospital, keeping the death toll down as much as she could while patching up others. She was in no position to head to the frontlines to offer support. He moved onto someone else.

Kushina was out of the question. As was his own sensei Jiraiya, the man wasn't even in the country.

That left the previous Hokage, Hiruzen. He knew the man was already down there fighting side by side with the others. He alone would have to suffice until he made his way over there. He vanished.

* * *

><p>Minato was panting lightly. He was being led on a wild goose chase, but at least his wife and newborn son were safe. He had found Kushina propped up on a pillar as the seal on her stomach was gone. He had found the man lounging around when they had begun their fight.<p>

The two were leaving nothing but destruction in their wake as they kept switching from location to location. Their newest battleground happened to be the Senju clan compound. It was mostly deserted all save for a house or two; both belonging to Tsunade.

The Yondaime and the madman were fighting in the compound when Minato had finally gotten a good hit in on the man, forcing him to retreat in the shadows. About to give chase, he stopped when something caught his eye.

_'What the hell?!'_

It was a wooden pod of some sort, but what really grabbed his attention was the baby being held inside of it. Only adding to the mystery were the numerous amount of seals placed around the pod and on the child itself.

_'Why is there a child here of all places?' _He wondered if Tsunade knew about this. _'Regardless of whether she knows or not, I can't leave him here.'_

He placed his hand on the pod and vanished, only to reappear back in his safe house. His wife, his own child, and this new one would be safe together. There was however a surprise there waiting for him.

"Minato!" Kushina jumped into his arms. "What the hell is going on? How long was I out?!"

Not having much time to share the entire story of what she'd missed, he gave her a quick summary. The crimson haired Uzumaki was shocked when she heard where her husband had found the baby and the wooden pod. She also couldn't lie to herself, despite the situation being bad, she was intrigued by the seals, who or why would someone put so many seals on a child?

Kushina turned her attention back to her husband. "So what are we going to do?"

Minato was surprised she wanted to help after what she had been through; she had guts. Then again, what Uzumaki didn't. He began to fill her in on what he was planning while they both unconsciously traced their fingers over two different seals.

As he continued, the top of the pod suddenly burst off, taking them both by surprise. Settling their hearts down, they looked in on the small child and watched in fascination as a seal began to spread over his body.

"_**Kinfūinjutsu: Saishō Shūnkan(Forbidden Sealing Technique: First Moment)"**_

No one had heard the voice save for one person. Minato and Kushina both looked on as the complicated seal covered him from head to toe. Both had noticed a small number appear on the child' right arm, it was counting upwards.

Minato's head snapped up when he felt the small jolt of chakra rising just outside of his home.

"Kushina!" He got her attention. "Grab our son!" She did not need to be told twice as she took hold of her child while he grabbed onto the wooden pod of the other baby. The house exploded in a fiery mess.

The group of four landed outside.

Kushina glared at the man with all the hate she could muster when something else caught her eye. One of the seals was finished.

_'I wonder what it's going to do?' _She hoped it wasn't anything bad, since they didn't need anymore of that.

"Why don't we invite my pet to play with us~." said the madman, calling the Bijū in their direction.

Before Minato could respond, a humongous pressure slammed into him, Kushina, and the madman, easily bringing them to their knees.

_'Whose chakra is this!?'_

As soon as the pressure came, it vanished. In it's place stood a figure, a woman by her outline. She hadn't moved an inch, though they could tell even she was affected by the Kyūbi once she had seen it.

Minato had leaned in as close as he could to get a better view of just who this person was, and his mouth hit the floor.

_'B-But how is she here!? She went missing over fifty years ago!'_

"Hm, so this is the future." She looked around and spotted three people on the ground. "I'm not impressed." Once she has spotted the three and the two children, she knew exactly what was going on.

Kushina saw Minato's shocked face. "Hey, do you know who she is?"

"...Her name is Senju Tōka; the world's greatest illusionist." Of course he knew who she was. He had read up on every famous shinobi and kunoichi in history. Both good and bad. The woman who stood before him was up there with Uzumaki Mito and Tsunade as some of the most powerful people in the world.

Kushina and the madman were both shocked silent. "Oh?" Tōka gave him an amused smile. "To think people still remember my name."

Minato had no time to answer her as the madman had suddenly reappeared behind him and began to use a vortex to suck him inside some hole. He quickly used his flying thunder god to escape.

Tōka narrowed her eyes at the two men. The blonde one was using a bastardized version of Tobirama's technique while the other had some of the foulest chakra she had ever felt. She was no sensor on the level of either Tobirama or Hashirama, but she knew what Uchiha chakra felt like to a tee.

Her attention was suddenly turned to the giant fox coming straight at her and the woman whom she assumed to be Uzumaki. She looked from the two of them to the wooden bed which held a part of her family.

Tōka had been asked a long time ago by both Mito and Hashirama if she was willing to take on a very very long term mission for them. She had accepted, was sealed away with Naruto, and here she was today to guide the future of the Senju clan.

"17...18...19...20."

The Senju kunoichi had caught the numbers going up and stopping suddenly. If what she had been told was correct, then she wasn't needed to help stop the Kyūbi. Instead she would help the man fight the hidden Uchiha.

Before she went to look for the two combatants, a massive spike of chakra came crashing down upon the entirety of the village. Even more so than what Tōka had just displayed. It was like a tidal wave, but unlike the giant kitsune, this chakra felt warm.

Tōka was impressed with what she felt. It was definitely much more than her own and was just slightly below Mito's. She vanished after having gotten a look at Naruto fully.

Kushina had to shield her eyes from the enormous output as even the mighty Kyūbi stopped momentarily to see what blocked it's path. Slowly putting her hand down, her own mouth hit the floor as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

Standing before her was a man whose power was so vast, his skill so legendary that people today believe him to be myth. A man who was hailed as one of the strongest warriors to ever walk the earth. It was the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

It was strange though. From what she remembered the man should be in his seventies or eighties. Yet the man standing in front of her looked no older than twenty.

He just stood there.

_'What is he doing just standing there?!' _Kushina watched as the Kyūbi resumed it's trek.

"Where...am...I?" His words came out muffled.

Now that had caught her attention._ 'Why is he speaking like that? Is he not Senju Hashirama?'_

The young man had finally noticed the giant monster in front of him, heading right for him. He began to cry as he put himself in the fetal position, rocking himself back and forth.

_'You need to fight son!'_urged a voice inside of his head.

"Who...is...there?" He looked at the red-headed woman, who was giving him a confused glance, wondering why he had spoken out loud. After he had looked away from her and towards the monster did the surroundings become warped.

_**~Mindscape~**_

_No longer was he outside, but in a place that was dark. He would have been scared, but he was not alone, there were two people in the dark with him._

_The first person looked a lot like himself while the lady next to him looked like the other red-headed woman._

"_Hello there Naruto, we're your parents." spoke the man._

_The word was foreign to him, having never heard it before. For some unexplained reason he began to cry once more. The other two saw this and immediately moved in closer, giving him a deep hug._

"_It seems you take after your father already." joked the woman. Naruto wondered what she meant._

"_Stop lying, I didn't cry a lot." pouted the man._

_Naruto had calmed down a bit, even chuckled a bit at the two. They suddenly became serious._

"_We're so sorry we had to leave you all alone, Naruto." They both apologized. "We're going to make it up to you, we swear!" said the woman._

"_I'm your father, Senju Hashirama."_

"_And I'm your mother, Uzumaki Mito."_

"_Mother...Father..." replied Naruto, testing out the words. Mito nodded to herself, pleased her seals were working if his understanding them so quickly was any indication._

"_We are chakra constructs of your parents. With us being here, we can be the family we were always meant to be." explained Mito._

"_While we are here, we are going to teach you all we know." said Hashirama. "But for now, you need to go back and protect your home." Naruto was thrust out of his mindscape._

_**~Real World~**_

Just like that he was back outside in the real world with only a second having gone by. A seal located on his forehead allowed him to comprehend just how much time had been passing as it increased his brain activity as well as motor functions. Though what it didn't do was give him confidence in fighting the giant Bijū.

_'You can do it, Naruto!' _

His mother and father were trying to reassure him, telling him they believed in him. Naruto still wasn't sure.

_'Just follow my instructions and everything will be okay. I know you have the power to stop him.' _

Naruto listened to his father and nodded.

The giant kitsune was getting closer and closer when it took notice of the human barring it' s path. No matter, it would wipe out it's existence. The fox began to gather an enormous amount of chakra near it's mouth.

Kushina, along with the rest of the village, could only look on in horror as they knew exactly what was going to be hurdled at them.

The Kyūbi shot it's attack. Meanwhile, Naruto followed his father' instructions once more.

"_**Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon(Quintuple Rashōmon)!"**_

Five gates rose up simultaneously from the ground, ready to challenge the tailed-beast ball. The power behind the attack was vast, but not enough to break through all of the gates. The village had been spared, for the moment.

_'Good job, Naruto!' _praised Hashirama._ 'Now let's begin our counterattack!' _Naruto nodded his head and weaved the hand-seals that appeared in his head.

"_**Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu(Laughing Buddha Technique)!"**_

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Tōka –<strong>_

It seems she was spot on in her assumption. She did not need to worry about Naruto as the seals were doing their jobs. Although she was a bit surprised to see he could use Mokuton.

She had been lurking in the shadows for a few seconds, silently watching the two men fighting atop the Hokage monument. Which she was glad still existed till this day. She was watching, waiting for an opportunity to strike the rogue Uchiha down. Fondling a kunai and a special smoke bomb in her two hands, she pounced.

Her first strike would have been her last as she looked to sever his jugular, but much to her shock phased right through the man. That was the first time she had ever seen such a technique in her life. The blonde one appeared directly behind him slamming a bright orb into the man's back and his other hand touching his shoulder.

Tōka heard a roar and could see the Sharingan leaving the Bijū's eyes, though they still looked angered. Seeing the enemy getting up, she quickly threw her special smoke bomb directly into his face and detonated it before he could stop it.

The reason this little bomb was special was because it was laced with a special drug. When she couldn't trap her opponents within her illusions, she resorted to using deception into beating her opponents. They always thought it was a regular smoke bomb.

The drug she had put into this particular bomb was called cannabis. If regulated in small amounts it acted as a relaxing stimulant, but if taken in much larger doses it gives the user hallucinations.

She heard the man coughing like crazy slowly watching as his chest began to rise faster and faster. The drug had taken hold of him. No doubt his heart-rate had sped up exponentially. She shot forward to end this man's life.

"_**KAMUI****!"**_

Both Tōka and Minato heard the man suddenly shout his loudest before he started to get sucked into a vortex. Seeing her opportunity to kill him dwindling further and further, the Senju kunoichi lashed out with her kunai, severing the man's wrist.

They could both hear his screams as his voice faded away. Both looked to one another, neither sparing the other any words as they silently watched the circling wooden hands.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Naruto and Kushina –<strong>_

Kushina was still in a bit of shock and awe, seeing something she never thought she would ever see being wielded again. She continued to watch as more wooden hands emerged from the ground as they continued to hold down the angry fox. It seemed though that his anger was powering him even further as the Bijū began to stand on it's legs, cracking the wood in the process.

She didn't know if this was because this man wasn't Hashirama or his Mokuton just wasn't strong enough yet. Either way, she needed to help.

Golden chains shot out of her body and began to wrap themselves around the Kyūbi, providing more support to the Hashirama look-a-like.

"Whatever you're going to do then do it, ttebane!" She could hold him, but she was still tired from her previous endeavors.

_'It's best not to keep a lady waiting, Naruto.' _lectured Mito, glad that Kushina was still alive and strong in the future.

Naruto nodded. _'Father, are you sure I can do this?'_

Hashirama nodded inside of Naruto's head._ 'I'm positive. The seal was designed to give you power and control specific to your age in the future.'_

"_But remember that it's only temporary.' _reminded Mito. _'Once the seal wears off, both your power and control will be gone.' _

_'Yeah, what your mother said. So get to it.' _

Naruto nodded his head as he watched the blonde man and the other lady land next to the red haired lady. He could tell his parent's were looking at the other woman in relief.

_'We're just glad she made it.'_

He shrugged and weaved his hand-seals.

"_**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu—Kakuen Nitten Suishu(Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique—Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands)!" **_

Naruto shot off like a rocket, racing towards the struggling Bijū. As he got closer, he began to raise his hand into an open palm. Written on his palm was the word "sit", and once he was right next to the fox, he touched the beast and jumped back.

"_**Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu(Wood Human Technique)!"**_

The crystal gem around Naruto's neck corresponded with his chakra as a giant wooden humanoid figure coiled itself around the Kyūbi. Slowly draining it of it's chakra.

Kushina had no clue what the man was doing, Minato and Tōka however did. Minato had only read about it in books or firsthand stories from shinobi or kunoichi who had lived during that era. Tōka had seen Hashirama use the technique when he had detained the first eight Bijū.

Seeing as the threat was neutralized, Minato rushed over to his wife as she recalled her chains back inside of her.

"Are you alright?" She smiled at his concern. "How's the child?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Kushina kissed him. "But what are we going to do about the Kyūbi?" she asked. "I can always reseal it inside of myself." offered the crimson haired beauty.

"No." The blonde shot down her offer immediately. "We are going to seal it, but into our son Arashi."

"No!" Kushina screamed. "You don't know how tough life is for a jinchūriki. Why are you going to condemn our own flesh and blood to a life like that?" She knew the villagers would never know, but it was still stressful knowing you house a Bijū of mass hatred. If the person couldn't handle it mentally then they would most likely kill themselves.

"I believe he will one day learn how to use it's power, and I trust no one else to do this."

Kushina was disappointed in him. "Then how would you suggest even doing it?"

"I'm going to use the eight trigrams seal along with the dead demon consuming seal."

"NO! You can't do that!" wailed the lone Uzumaki. "If you do, then you forfeit your life."

Before he could explain his reasoning, the group was joined by another.

"I'm afraid I agree with Kushina on this one, Minato." said Hiruzen, finally making his appearance.

Minato felt exasperated. He knew why they didn't want him doing this, but was it not a Hokage' duty to protect the village and her people at any cost?

"Not you as well, Hiruzen."

"Yes me as well. You don't have to do this, you're still in your prime and you have a family to take care of." He had heard what happened in the cave of sealing, his wife being one of the first to die. "The village needs you more than it does me. I will do the technique, so please allow an old man one last chance to protect his home and friends."

Minato strongly wanted to argue his point, but slowly found his resolve weakening the longer he was with his family. "Very well then. How are we going to split the Kyūbi's chakra then? Its far too much for a single infant."

"I believe I can help with that." said Naruto. He had just recently had a conversation with his parents and they provided him with a solution that had no one dying.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>A few seconds ago –<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mindscape~<strong>_

_Naruto was standing in front of his parent's._

"_Okay, from what I heard I know what they're going to do." said Mito. "But we're not going to allow anyone to die today." Mito disagreed with this Minato person' theory that a person couldn't seal the entirety of the Kyūbi, she had done it._

"_How are we going to do that?" questioned Naruto. Not really understanding sealing and deciding to follow his mother on this one._

"_I'm going to give you the knowledge of the seal I used years ago to seal the Kyūbi, and you're going to seal it inside of yourself." explained Mito. "While Kushina's son is part Uzumaki, you are as well but you are also part Senju and you have Mokuton."_

_When she and Hashirama had been sealed inside of him all those years ago, they had felt it lying dormant. The chakra from Hashirama had only strengthened it._

"_With that done, I am now going to explain just how the next coming years are going to go."_

_Naruto said nothing and just listened._

"_We are going to train you inside of your mindscape, but it's going to be up to you to practice what we teach you outside of here." said Hashirama. "Tōka knows about us so she knows to always watch you as you train, to make sure you don't get overwhelmed. She is also going to be in charge of your physical training along with a few other disciplines."_

"_Question."_

"_Go ahead." _

"_Once the seal wears off and I return back to normal, won't I lose the ability to think clearly?" asked the younger ravenette._

"_Not so." answered Mito. "Once that seal wears off then yes, your body will return to it's base state, but it doesn't mean the seal on your forehead will as well." _

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, oh, by the time you reach adulthood, you will have more knowledge and power than most of the Kage's." The reason they were going to start teaching him so early was because of the man that had escaped. Hashirama knew of only one man who could control the Kyūbi, but he wasn't positive if it was the man or if he was just being paranoid._

"_When do we start?"_

"_In a few years." It was all Mito said. "Now go back outside and inform them of the plan."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Real World~<strong>_

"And just how would you be able to help, young man?" questioned Hiruzen. He had to stop himself from gaping at the resemblance of the man to his sensei. He already knew who the man was. They didn't call him the professor for nothing. He even knew who the stoic female next to Kushina was as well.

_'I wonder how Tsunade is going to react to this? She now has two new family members.'_

"Simple. The seal allowing me to stay in this form will soon wear out, and I will return to my base state as an infant." Naruto suddenly ran through hand-seals.

"_**Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu(Wood Clone Technique)!"**_

A wooden clone sprouted out from underneath the ground and stood next to it's creator.

"Once I turn back into an infant, this clone will only have a few seconds before it vanishes to seal the entirety of the Bijū inside of me."

"WHAT!?"shouted Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen.

Naruto held his hand up, silencing them. "I am part Uzumaki and part Senju. My body would be more suited for this task." he explained. "Plus, I also have the Mokuton which will help me." He turned to Minato and Kushina. "Your son would only be able to hold one half of the Kyūbi along with someone having to die to seal it. My solution requires no deaths."

"Just how do you even know this?" Hiruzen had a hard time believing the youngster had such knowledge of seals, even with his mother being Mito.

"My mother left me information on the seal. It's the same one she used all those years ago at the Valley of the End." Everyone, minus Tōka's, breath hitched when they heard of the historic battleground. To think they would see something everyone thought was lost to time. Tōka merely smirked, though she hid it well, when she heard Naruto's answer.

All of their gazes lingered on him before reluctantly agreeing to his plan. "Very well then. But please be careful-"

It was at that moment that Naruto began to shrink back down. Everyone was stunned at his sudden transformation that only Tōka reacted in time to catch him. She glared at the other three who were closer to him for not reacting in time.

They all looked at the child in confusion. "I thought he was supposed to be an infant?" asked Kushina, looking at Naruto. In front of them was a child who looked no older than three.

Tōka knew that it must have been the seal that he had used in his fight to advance his age. She had read that it was forbidden for a reason, this was just one half of the backlash.

The wooden clone took this opportunity to preform its role before it vanished.

"_**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin**__**(**__**Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals**__**)!"**_

The clone placed it's hand atop of the eight trigrams seal as nine ethereal strings shot from it's fingers, going towards the Kyūbi. The closer the strings got the more they began to resemble dragons that soon enveloped the entire Bijū.

When Mito had preformed this technique, it had been a painful experience for not only her but for the Bijū as well. She did not have the natural defense her son did, and it was because of that defense that the fox wasn't roaring out in pain.

Tōka watched in silence as the clone had vanished, it's job complete. She got up and cast an illusion around the area so no one would interfere or see just what was happening.

"**_Magen: Sanjū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu__(__Demonic Illusion: Triple False Surroundings Technique__)!"_**

After the illusion was in place, she gave the remaining three adults a stern look.

"This sealing is going to stay between the four of us-"

"But what about Tsunade?!"

Tōka glared at Hiruzen for interrupting her.

"As I was saying, this sealing is going to stay between the four of us, it's never going to reach the ears of another. Our presence will cause an uproar so until I have more information then Naruto and myself will remain hidden."

Kushina hummed at the name of the child, it was very nice. "You can stay with us!" The Senju home was in no shape to be lived in, plus with Minato being Hokage no one would try anything.

The Senju kunoichi gave the other woman a dull look, but was indeed very grateful for the hospitality she was being shown. The blonde one had also nodded his head.

"Thank you." mumbled Tōka.

"Your welcome, and if you don't mind, can you shed some light on who the two of you are?" asked Kushina. Tōka was dumbfounded that the woman would offer up her home when in fact she didn't know who she was. Normally she would have just ignored the question since she wasn't used to giving out such information, but then she remembered this wasn't her time nor was she dealing with a normal human being.

_'She's definitely an Uzumaki.'_

"I suppose I must if I am to understand my own situation as well." She would give what she felt was adequate and nothing more.

The four began to talk about past and current events all the while waiting for the seal to finish it's work on Naruto.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**So, what did you guys think of the revamped 1st chapter?**_

_**I'm going to be honest here. I'm still not sure how this story is going to come out, but I do wish to continue writing it. So I'm going to write this and come up with ideas as I go along. If anyone has any ideas, then you're more than welcome to share them with me.**_

_**So, I had noticed this when I had first done the original chapter and I'm honestly surprised no one called me out on it: Kushina. I basically made her weaker in the original one-shot since she didn't do anything. Even though she had her chakra chains; which I took advantage of in the re-write.**_

_**Adding Senju Tōka was not a spur of the moment thing, maybe. I figured since they never explained how she died or what even really happened to her that I could use it to my advantage. So now will Naruto not only receive training from Hashirama and Mito, but Tōka as well. And let's not forget about Tsunade either or Hiruzen since I kept him alive this time.**_

_**What did everyone think of the fact that instead of being an infant, I left him at three years old?**_

_**Well, if there was something that I did not address in this note, then feel free to leave your question in a review or send me a PM.**_

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto of the Wood Release**_

_**~Here's another chapter!**_

"Katon" – Regular Speech

_'Suiton' – Flashback/Thought/Mindscape Speech_

_**'Raiton' – Demon/Summon Speech**_

"_**Doton" – Jutsu Speech**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.<strong>_

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Namikaze Residence –<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Four Days Later~<strong>_

Tōka was a very annoyed person right now. It had been four days since she had been unsealed alongside Naruto, and it's been three days since the initial sealing of the Kyūbi had taken place. Half of her family had yet to awaken from his comatose-like state while she had yet to meet the other. It really was a testament to the power of the Bijū they had just sealed. However, the reason for her annoyance was because Hiruzen – one of Hashirama's students – kept on pestering her.

Time and time again would the middle-aged man interrupt her as she kept a watchful gaze on one of her remaining kin. She hadn't left his side not once since they had brought his body inside of the manor and placed him in a bed. The former Hokage would often state to her that she needed to learn the information of the present world in order for them to function properly in today's world. Oh, she knew this, but at the moment, it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Tōka-sama-"

"Hiruzen." Tōka's voice was hard as steel, with a dangerous edge to it. "I swear. If you interrupt me once more, I'll trap you in an illusion so strong you'll be an old man by the time you break it!"

"But-"

"Enough! I've already told you I will not discuss anything until my godson awakens. He is all that matters to me at the moment." It was true. She had only really exchanged pleasantries with Minato and Kushina, only sharing the bear minimum about herself and Naruto. Though she did inform them that once Naruto had awoken she would be a bit more forthcoming with some information.

Hiruzen sighed. "I see." About to leave, he perked up as he had an idea. "What if I call Tsunade? She's the best medical-nin alive today since Hashirama-sensei."

Tōka had contemplated calling on her clansmen on more than a few occasions. At first she was adamant that the few people who knew about them being alive the better; secrets tended to stay as such when fewer people knew them. However, that was her initial plan. After her godson had failed to wake up in the past seven hours since the sealing, she had begun to worry. She knew medical ninjutsu, but only enough to heal herself. So having the best medical mind since Hashirama did indeed start sounding better and better.

She relented. "Very well. Bring her here." ordered Tōka. "I think it's time for the supposed last Senju to know she is no longer alone."

Hiruzen let out a relieved breath. "I'll go and get her myself." After the swift warning Tōka had given the others on secrecy, he and the others were often seen doing things themselves instead of calling the Anbu.

The ravenette watched him leave and then returned her attention back to Naruto.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Konoha Hospital –<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed. She was oh so very very tired at the moment. It had only been four days since the attack on the village, yet they were still bringing in dead bodies. Or survivors who had been trapped under the weight of fallen debris.<p>

Currently she was in her office looking over reports of those who had been recently brought in. she was dividing the patient files into two stacks; those who would be seen immediately and those who wouldn't. It didn't feel right segregating everyone who walked into her hospital who needed medical treatment, but sometimes there were others who were much worse off and needed it first.

After doing this for a few minutes, she had finished. "I need a break." she muttered, rubbing her temples. Sitting back in her comfy office chair, she pulled a drawer out and took out a small bottle.

Normally she wouldn't even think about drinking something alcoholic since she never knew when they might need her for an emergency operation, but there were no cases at the moment. Since there were no cases, she allowed herself a small amount. Plus, she couldn't get drunk with something that only held 4% alcohol, not even a buzz.

Mulling her drink in hand, she briefly thought back to the announcement that had taken place two days after the Kyūbi attack. She hadn't been in attendance since the life of a doctor was always busy. So instead she had sent her apprentice – Katō Shizune – to see what Minato had to say.

When Shizune had returned and repeated word for word what Minato had said, she had frowned deeply. Something just didn't seem right. She trusted every word Minato had said at his speech. How he had sealed the Bijū – though she did note that he had left out what he had done with it and what it had been sealed into, no doubt others noticing as well – and defeating a madman who had tried to take advantage of the situation amidst the chaos.

Whatever the feeling was, it was gnawing at her and it didn't want to go away. Getting up from her chair, she moved over to the couch and laid herself down to try and catch a few winks. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but until she returned home after staying at the hospital these past few days, it would have to suffice.

Just as her eyes were closing and her subconsciousness began to drift off, she was startled awake.

"Tsunade!"

She was up immediately, fists raised and ready to fight. Finally seeing who it was that had woken her, she sent him the most dreadful glare she could muster.

"Sensei..." she growled. "Do you know how annoying it is when a person is this close to sleep only to be jostled awake seconds later." she explained. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you hard enough that by the time you recover you'll be an old man!"

Hiruzen blinked, and then blinked some more._ 'Wasn't that exactly what Tōka-sama said she would do to me?' _He shook his was very unnerving how similar the two Senju women were.

Tsunade began to tap her foot in annoyance. "If you don't answer me in five seconds I'm going to punch your lights out." she threatened. "One, three, five!"

"The Senju clan compound was destroyed!"

That stopped the charging juggernaut in her tracks. "WHAT!?" Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! NARUTO!" She hadn't forgotten about her uncle, far from it. She just hadn't had time to leave the building. Heck, she had even tried to research a way to heal him faster, but the seals around him just made it all the trickier.

Had she known the attack destroyed her home, she wouldn't have even been at the hospital.

Hiruzen reacted instantly. "Wait! He's okay, Tsunade!"

The woman had been mere seconds from leaping out of her window and to her home. "Oh thank god." she mumbled. She didn't know what she would have done had she in fact lost the last remaining family member she had left.

"In fact, he's better than okay." he replied. "Great news. He's been healed."

"B-But how?" she stuttered.

The previous Hokage turned serious. "I think it's better if I explain this once we reach our destination."

"Where are we going?"

"To Minato and Kushina's home."

Tsunade was confused but didn't really bother to question why. If her family was safe, then that's all that mattered to her right now.

"Give me a minute to inform the staff of my departure." He nodded.

Hiruzen hadn't said the reason why he wouldn't say the information to her then and there, and that was because he didn't want to start a civil war within the village. And right after the attack to. Tōka had informed him that she had felt several chakra signatures around the area where they Kyūbi had been sealed. It was the whole reason she had cast such a strong illusion on the area at the time. He knew none – except for a rare few – who knew where Minato's safe house was, so that begged the question to be asked that he unfortunately already had an answer to.

_'Danzō...'_

He hadn't said anything to Tōka since he didn't know how she would react to the man and his views of the world or shinobi. Or if he tried the unthinkable; trying to get his hands on Naruto. He had no doubt in his mind his old friend would try if he ever figured out just what the lad carried or from who's line he had been sired from.

_'It would be a bloodbath.' _

Another thing he had no doubt about was that Tōka would not hesitate to kill him if she felt her life or Naruto's was threatened. And he knew she could do it. He and Danzō may have been born when the village was first conceived and had seen their fair share of battle, but not to the extent of those of the previous generation. His death would have caused a political shitstorm that they didn't need right now.

Minato had of course come to the same conclusion as him, on both fronts. Without any solid or valid evidence to put on the man, then they had no case. His former teammate was just that slippery that even his alibi had an alibi. So for now, the both of them would keep the identity of whom they believed to be behind the extra shinobi around Minato's home a secret, for now. They would ease Tōka into it.

"I'm ready to leave."

Hiruzen nodded. "Then let us be off."

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Namikaze Residence –<strong>_

* * *

><p>After passing through the security system – which consisted of seals – Tsunade and Hiruzen entered the grounds. The duo quickly reached the front door.<p>

"Kushina! Minato!" shouted Tsunade. She cocked her fist back and punched the wooden oak door clean off it's hinges. "We're coming in!"

Hiruzen sweatdropped.

"You could have knocked, dattebane!"

Tsunade scoffed. "Knocking would have taken too much time. Now, where is he?!" she began to look around.

"He's right here."

Turning around to see who had spoken, she froze when her chocolate brown eyes made contact with the cold sky blue orbs staring right back at her. It was the only thing she could see anyways since the entire person was shrouded in shadow.

"H~m, so you're Hashirama's and Mito's grandchild, and Naruto's niece." Tōka's eyes scanned over the woman before her. "You're very strong for someone of this day and age. Of course, compared to those of old, you wouldn't stand a chance." Her eyes were still fixated on her. "At least you've lived up to your Senju heritage."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the mysterious figure. "And just who the hell do you think you are?" She squared up to the figure, ready to defend herself.

"Me?" Tsunade could just feel the condescending tone. "Why, I'm Senju Tōka." She walked out of the shadows and into the light.

Tsunade was in shock, her eyes the size of ramen bowls. Standing in front of her was a legendary kunoichi among not just her own clan, but others as well. That's when it hit her. She had more family!

Before she could ask all sorts of questions she realized she had just been made fun of. Legend or no legend, she was not about to lay down for the woman.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes."Hmph! You may be some _old_ woman from back in the day and a legend in your own right, but I know I could take you."She sent a victorious smirk to the kunoichi, seeing as she was far older than she.

Tōka rolled her eyes, but allowed a small smirk to grace her lips. It seemed her clansmen had gained some of Hashirama's and Mito's hubris.

"Perhaps we may spar another time to find out."

Hiruzen got in-between the two before it went any further. "As much as I know Jiraiya would pay to see such a spectacle, can we please get back on track."

The ravenette Senju agreed. "Here he is." Tōka gently passed her godson over to his niece and watched the woman bring him closer to her ample bosom.

"He's beautiful." she whispered. This was the first time she had seen him out of his bed and without the seals. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?" She had gotten the gist from her sensei about what was going on but not why he wasn't up yet.

"That's the reason we called you." answered Kushina. She wanted him to get better as well since it was through his sacrifice that her own child would not have to go through the same burden she once did.

Tsunade heard this and immediately got to work.

Her hands began to glow with chakra and she began to run a diagnostic. Everyone waited to see what the results were.

"Hm, there's nothing wrong with him. Just a rather severe case of exhaustion, though he should have woken up by now. Give me a moment."

"_**Shōsen Jutsu(Mystical Palm Technique)"**_

Tsunade began to send her own chakra into his body to alleviate the exhaustion.

"We tried that already." stated Hiruzen. He – along with Tōka – had tried doing the same for him. He reacted a bit with his godmother, but little to nothing with him.

Naruto's chest began to rise at a steadier pace the longer Tsunade kept healing him, completely flabbergasting Hiruzen.

_'H~m, he must have reacted to Tsunade's chakra better since she also has Hashirama's and Mito's blood flowing through her veins.' _mused Tōka.

Naruto's eyelids began to flutter as he was waking up to his first view in over 80 plus years.

"Um...who are you?" he asked, cutely.

Before any of the others could utter a word or move a limb, Tsunade beat them to it.

"NARUTO!"

She brought him close to her chest, squeezing him tighter and tighter.

Minato – who had joined his wife a few minutes before the healing had started – looked on in amusement.

"Man, Jiraiya-sensei would be super jealous right now." he chuckled. "A three year old technically got to second base with _the_- I mean, _one_ of the most beautiful women in the world." Minato caught himself before got himself in trouble.

"Bwahahahaha!" Kushina laughed out loud at the pervert's bad luck. "Maybe if he stopped writing smut then he would have a shot."

Hiruzen coughed, trying to get his students attention. It didn't work. He tried again.

"Tsunade, I don't think the boy can breathe."

Said woman actually had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry about that." She picked up her uncle and sat him down. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Er...Yes, I'm fine."

"Are three year old's supposed to be this articulate?" questioned Kushina. When she was three, heck, even when she was eight, she wasn't this well spoken.

Everyone looked to Naruto, and then to Tōka, who sighed.

"I believe it is time we got down to business."

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Naruto –<strong>_

* * *

><p>The adults – minus his godmother – were looking at him in utter shock. Tōka had just revealed a few choice tidbits about themselves. He of course was oblivious to their stares.<p>

"No wonder he resembles the Shodai. He's the first born." Minato and Kushina breathed in awe. Their hadn't been many records on his birth, or what had happened to him during his life, but now they knew the truth.

"I can't believe Mito-sama had devised such seals." said Kushina, squishing Naruto's cheeks back and forth as she played with him. "Your mother really is a genius." She didn't think she could ever come up with such creative seals in her lifetime, yet the woman who had passed the Kyūbi down to her had done so in a matter of days.

Naruto slapped her hands away from his face and then puffed out his chest. "My mom is the best!"

"Agreed." replied all of the adults.

The miniature Hashirama squinted his eyes looking at the others. "Who're you guys?" He didn't know who any of the others were – aside from his godmother. All he knew was that they were there when he woke up and then they started talking amongst themselves.

"Ah, we forgot to introduce ourselves." muttered Hiruzen. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I was once a student of your father's and his brother. It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto-kun."

_'Oh, it's Saru!'_

Naruto's eyes widened._ 'Dad, is that you?'_

_'Yo.'_

He smiled hearing his father's voice again. Even if it was inside of his head. Another man stepped up.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I'm the Yondaime Hokage." He then bowed his head. "And I thank you for not only saving my family, but the village as well."

_'Holy crap! A fourth!'_

_'Hashirama! Watch your language!' _scolded Mito.

_'…Yes dear.'_

Naruto had to put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. His dad just got in trouble!

_'Just wait until it happens to you, Naruto.' _grumbled Hashirama, depressed about getting yelled at.

Kushina was about to go but got interrupted. "My name is Senju Tsunade, and I'm your niece."

_'She's beautiful.' _Naruto heard his parents say.

The former jinchūriki glared at the sannin. "Now before I get interrupted again. My name is Uzumaki Kushina. It's nice to meet ya."

Naruto looked at her and kept his stare on her. It was starting to get a little weird for all of them, but then he spoke.

"You have really pretty hair." It reminded him of his mom's.

Nobody had seen that one coming, least of all Kushina. She smiled softly at him, giving him a hug.

"Why thank you. Your the second person to ever compliment my hair."

Naruto was confused. "Why? It's really pretty. More people should like it." He wished he had gotten his mom's hair – it looked really cool – and not his dad's.

_'Hey!' _cried out Hashirama while Mito smiled smugly at him.

Kushina's smile widened more. "My, you better watch out Minato. I might just leave you for a younger, and cuter man." she teased.

Minato just rolled his eyes but still sported a smile nonetheless.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way. Why don't we continue with our discussion." said Hiruzen.

"Agreed."

Naruto heard them talking once more and tuned them out. He decided to instead play with the blonde baby Kushina had brought down. He was making faces, making the baby laugh, but before he knew it he had been taken inside of his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mindscape~<strong>_

_He blinked and looked around, he was inside of his mind. Which was in the middle of a forest with many very large trees. Looking around, he spotted two people and he ran up to them. His parent's saw him coming and opened up their arms, all of them embracing in a family hug. He was about to say something when a loud booming voice startled him silent._

_**'You tiny little meatbag! How dare you seal me!'**_

_Mito sighed in annoyance. "Can't you see we were having a moment."_

_**'Hmph, like I care what you want. You stupid red-headed whore.'**_

_Hashirama wore a frown when he heard that, as did Mito. They didn't have very much power within their son's mind since they were just chakra constructs. So they couldn't punish the Bijū for his volatile language. The most they could do was lessen the burden on Naruto's mind by fixing the surrounding mindscape. The seal was what was keeping the Kyūbi at bay, not them, and as unfortunate as it was, the Bijū – if it wanted to since it had more chakra than either of them – could probably leak a bit of it's influence into Naruto's mind. All they could offer was knowledge and the love of a family._

_Naruto was hiding behind his parents legs. He peeked from behind and saw the most amazing thing ever. It was a giant fox and in front of him were nine wooden dragons acting as a circular gate. The giant fox lazily sat back down on it's four legs. The fox didn't look as scary when it was laying down. Some of his courage returned._

"_Um, who are you?"_

_Before the kitsune could respond, he was beaten to the punch._

"_That there is the Kyūbi no Yokō." stated Mito. "It's what you sealed inside of yourself. It's a giant chakra construct, just like me and your father."_

_The young ravenette Senju nodded his head as the event was starting to come back to him. He took a step out from behind his parents._

"_Um, do you want to be friends?" he asked the fox._

_The fox snorted in contempt. **'Why would I – a great and powerful demon – be friends with a meatbag? And the one who imprisoned me no less!' **The fox thrashed about his prison, headbutting one of the pillars._

"_Oh, so you don't want to be friends." replied Naruto, downtrodden._

_**'Wow, figured that out all on your own.'**_

_Before either parent could retort for their son, he spoke up once more._

"_Then what will it take for you and me to be friends?"_

_**'You'll have to give me my freedom for us to ever be friends.'**_

_Naruto didn't have time to respond as his parents cut him off._

"_Don't ever do that, Naruto." advised Mito. "The only way to become his friend is to get rid of all of his hate."_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_With love." answered Mito. "That's the only way to tame the Kyūbi."_

"_Love?" Naruto said to himself._

"_Listen to your mother on this one." stated the Shodai. "She knows what she's talking about." Before Naruto could question what he meant by that, his father spoke once more. "See those nine pillars?"_

"_You mean the dragons?" Hashirama nodded. "Yeah, they're really cool!"_

_The Shodai smiled down at his son's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you think so, but what I want you to know is that once the nine dragon pillars of wood are gone, the Kyūbi's chakra will then be yours." _

_Naruto frowned hearing this. "But I don't want to get his power like that."_

_This not only surprised Hashirama and Mito, but the Bijū as well. Though the fox would deny it._

"_What do you mean, Naruto?"_

"_I mean, I want him to share it with me." he explained. "Can I not do that?" he asked, looking up at them with his stunning blue eyes._

"_Well...you can, but it would be very difficult to gain his trust and even then he probably wouldn't do it." stated the Shodai._

"_Can I still try?"_

_Both parents looked to one another and then to him, and smiled._

"_Sure you can, kiddo." Hashirama ruffled his hair. "And we'll be there to help you along the way."_

_**'Hmph! Good luck trying brat.' **The fox turned around, giving them a prime view of his furry ass. He then went to sleep._

_Hashirama and Mito took note of the somewhat endearing name the Bijū had given their son. The fact he didn't call him a meatbag or something more derogatory spoke highly of how the fox viewed their son. Perhaps their son would do what no other had ever done, be friends with the Kyūbi._

"_Is there anything else you guys wanted to talk about?" Naruto interrupted their musing, unaware of what he had just accomplished._

"_Actually there is." spoke Mito before Hashirama could get a word in edgewise. "When you return, I want you to pull Tōka aside and tell her to get you a calligraphy set. She'll know what to do from there." Mito sent a smug look to her husband who had his mouth agape._

"_That's not fair!" he whined. "We agreed when to teach him!"_

"_Why, whatever are you talking about?" she feigned ignorance. "I'm only having him practice his writing skills. Nothing more."_

_Naruto wasn't sure what was going on between both of his parents or why his father was in the corner crying, so he just shrugged and soon thought of the other red-haired lady._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Real World~<strong>_

Suddenly he was back in the real world. His parents had told him that as long as he concentrated hard enough on something in the real world, then he could always jump out of his mind. So, he thought of the last vivid image he remembered.

"Hmph! I'm not afraid of some upstarts like these Danzō, Homura, and Koharu characters." It appears he had come back right in the middle of a conversation. "They may hold some form of power in this village as respected elders, but it pales in comparison to the power or influence the Senju clan has. Add myself and Naruto to that equation and they are no threat." stated Tōka, almost snarling.

"I agree with what your saying, but that doesn't change the fact that should they be pushed into a corner, then they can be a bit..."

Tōka read in-between the lines._ 'So they would turn hostile would they.' _Her eyes narrowed.

"Then they would be even bigger fools than I first imagined. They know not what I am capable of nor do they know I exist. Give me a year and I can find all of their dirty little secrets. If they even have any."

Tsunade and Kushina looked up at the woman in awe, boldly stating she could take down those old power hungry crones. She probably could to.

"How about we take a break." offered Minato. "Tensions are running a bit high right now. We can resume our talks once we've cooled down."

The others nodded, and some got up to stretch their legs or get some fresh air.

"Tōka-oba(Aunt)." Naruto wasn't sure what to call her and he didn't always want to refer to her as his godmother, so he settled for aunt. He pulled on her pant leg.

"Hm? What is it Naruto?"

"After we're done talking, can you get me a calligraphy set?"

Tōka smirked. It seemed her friend was already making her move.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem." she smiled down at him.

Naruto returned to playing with the blonde baby as the adults once more resumed their talks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Four Months Later~<strong>_

"Hm..."

Naruto was currently in the backyard of the Namikaze residence as their own home was still being constructed at the behest of Tsunade. He was practicing his calligraphy and currently critiquing his latest work.

"Yep, it's perfect!"

On a large scroll laying in front of him, he had written: _**Naruto Rulez!**_

"This is definitely going on the front of my door."

"H~o, that's pretty good, Naruto."

The Shodai's heir turned around and came face to face with one of his favorite people.

"Kushina-san!" He ran up to her and gave her a hug. "How is Tamotsu(_protector_) doing?" Naruto often found it funny how they almost named him tomato which is what Kushina hates, or at least that's what Minato told him.

"He's sleeping right now." she replied. "So, what are you doing?"

"Calligraphy, but my practice time is over, for now."

"I see, then since your finished do you want to play a game with me?"

"Sure!" he replied energetically. "But what about Tamotsu-kun? Don't you need to watch him?"

"I have the baby monitor with me and three clones inside."

"Oh, okay then. What do you want to play?"

"Hm?" Kushina hummed for a moment before an idea hit her. "How about we play ninja hide and seek?" she offered. "But with a twist."

Naruto eagerly leaned in. He always loved playing new games.

"Like what?"

"I'll go and hide but while I'm doing that I'll set up five seals for you all around the woods. Once I'm done with that then I'll create a clone to find you while you try and find me. The clone will be armed with waterballoons to hit you with. If you get hit then I deduct a point."

"How many points can I get?"

"Five." she held out her hand.

Realization hit Naruto. "So each seal is worth a point then." Kushina nodded.

She nodded. "If you can figure out what each seal does then you get five points and a reward. However, if you can get all five points without getting hit while finding me then you get the reward and one more special thing from me personally."

Naruto was already grinning with excitement when he heard reward but when the second one came up, he was just ready to get started all the faster.

"What're the rewards?"

"That is a secret~"

Naruto pouted. "...Fine. Let's get started."

"Before we do, I know that you know this but I'll repeat it again. Don't do anything else aside from just studying the seals." She gave him a pointed look, warning him their would be consequence if he did mess with them.

"I know, I know." He put his hands up in surrender. After getting yelled at by his mother over two months ago for tampering with a seal, he knew not to do it again.

"Good, then without further ado, start counting." Kushina ran off into the woods like a child. "And no peeking~" she hollered.

Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling. He started to count.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Kushina –<strong>_

* * *

><p>She had just finished setting up the last seal for Naruto and then went about finding her hiding spot for the duration of the game. Originally, it was supposed to be Tōka who was to do this with him, but she was currently indisposed of at the moment. So the ravenette had asked her. She agreed wholeheartedly.<p>

To her it was a way to repay not only Naruto but Tōka as well for all they had done for her family. She had kept racking her brain for a way to thank them ever since that day. For her, only putting up Naruto, Tōka, and Tsunade as well was not enough to her. So when Tōka had explained the meaning behind this game, she was in.

The game was set up to stimulate not only his senses, but his natural athleticism and imagination. The latter especially. It was important to cultivate a child's mind while they were young. Since once they grew older, their views would become much more rigid.

Kushina realized that Tōka was basically creating the foundation for Naruto to not only learn seals and illusions, but was sharpening his critical thinking skills as well.

"Heh, looks like he already found the first seal."

She had created five other clones that would watch each spot and then dispel once the seal had been figured out. With it she could also see how well he was adapting to his surroundings with the terrain mostly being trees along with the uneasy footing they sometimes provided do to their roots.

"H~m, it looks like he's using his brain." Another clone had just dispelled after she had seen Naruto sneaking around and locating his second seal. She had also seen that the clone that was giving chase had been thrown off the trail by fake tracks.

_'Hm, I wonder how he knew how to do that?' _she pondered.

The third seal was eventually found. After he had figured it out, he began to look around for her footprints once more but found none. When he didn't find any, he climbed the tree's with his hands and feet to try and get a better view of the ground.

_'Heh, this kid is truly something special.' _she thought, after receiving the memories of the third clone.

Kushina knew it was still early and that he had two seals to go but she figured that even getting three was impressive. So she created one more clone and had it take her place while she went back to the house to get started on his special reward.

* * *

><p>After being out in the woods for an hour trying to find the last two seals, he had completed his task. He found Kushina or rather her clone of her anyways. He had almost lost a point when he got hit with a waterballoon and called for a retreat immediately. He knew when not to fight – thanks to his dad – but when he saw what was inside of the balloon he knew not to get caught. He didn't want his hair to be pink!<p>

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back." greeted Kushina. "I have your rewards ready if you figured out what the seals were and since you didn't get caught."

"The first one was the four symbols seal, the second was the eight trigrams seal, the third was an exploding seal." he stated, catching his breath. "The fourth was the fire sealing method and the last one was a transcription seal."

Kushina merely shook her head, smiling. "I keep forgetting your Mito-sama's son sometimes." Naruto smirked at her. If only she knew he was actually learning these things from the real thing inside of his head. Oh well, maybe one day he would tell her.

"Soo..."

"Close your eyes and you shall receive a big surprise."

He did as told. It was then he felt something touch his forehead along with smelling something.

"Ta-da! Here's your special reward! A nice steaming bowl of-"

"Soup." he deadpanned.

"What! No! Not soup. That stuff isn't nearly as good as this. This is a nice piping hot bowl of ramen!"

"Er...I don't even like ramen all that much." he muttered.

Kushina stopped smiling and looked at him seriously. "What did you just say?"

_'Watch out, Naruto!'_ shouted Hashirama. _'My danger sense is tingling! Quick, tell her you want some.'_

"I-I mean, I guess I can go for some ramen. Thank you." he replied. "By the way, what was my first reward."

"Take a good look in the mirror and you'll find out. For now though, let's go inside and enjoy this."

Naruto followed after Kushina as she walked inside of the house. She would keep him so distracted for the rest of the day that he never got the chance to look in a mirror to see the two red lips on his forehead and the others shared a good laugh at his expense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- A Full Year Later -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tōka had grown accustomed to the village in the year they had resided in it. Even if they had yet to make a public appearance. Which is actually what is happening right now.<p>

After spending a year scouting for what information she could on not only certain individuals but clans, Tōka felt it was time to reveal themselves. Though she said that, it was still up to Minato – and to an extent Hiruzen – to come up with a way that won't reveal too much about their origins.

"Fellow citizens of Konoha!" Minato's voice pierced through the crowd's rumblings. "Just this time last year we were victims of a near catastrophic event that threatened to wipe us off the face of the planet."

Many in the crowd shuddered when they thought about that.

"However, I am here to state that it was not all bad. In fact, something magnificent happened this time last year as well." Everyone looked around in confusion. "I want all of you to mark that day down as the day the Senju clan was reborn."

Immediately everyone thought of Tsunade. Though they weren't sure how she was reborn.

"I can tell your confused by my statement." They all nodded. "Let me ask all of you a question. All of you know of the Shodai and his wife, correct?"

They all nodded. He was the man who had created the village.

"You of the older generation knew he had two children. One of whom was the father of Tsunade." The elder crowd who had survived to this day nodded. They knew of whom he spoke of.

Koharu, Homura, and Danzō didn't respond and merely looked on apathetically, wondering what the whole point of this was.

"However, what most of you probably didn't know or simply forgot was that he did have one more child. His first born son, Senju Naruto."

Now that had elicited movement from the three elders. They had always suspected but were never positive of his existence. The villagers merely looked on in confusion, never knowing this.

"If that's true, then how come we've never heard of him?!"

"Because he and a member of his family were sealed away." answered Minato. "It was all a plot by an enemy of Hashirama-sama's to get revenge on him." he stated, lying smoothly. "However, with the recent attack on our village just last year, they have both been unsealed."

He let that sink in.

"WHAT!?"

He nodded. "It is true my people. The heir of the Shodai has been found and he walks amongst us." He moved to the side to allow two people to make their way to the front.

Everyone watched with abated breath and their jaws hit the floor when they spotted the duo.

"Greetings. My name is Senju Tōka and this is my godson." She looked at everyone with cold and calculating eyes, which made many of the younger generation flinch.

Naruto bowed. "Hello, my name is Senju Naruto."

The entire village watched on in awe. Standing in front of them was a miniature sized Hashirama and those of the older generation easily recognized the genjutsu mistress.

"Quiet! All of you!" ordered Minato, silencing them all before they erupted. "I know many of you have questions. Most of which will go unanswered." He held up his hand once more to silence them. "Any information they provide me will be filtered and then provided to you." It was the only real plausible course of action they could take to sate the people. They didn't want the duo to be hounded nor did they want people to try and find anything on their own since that would inadvertently put them in Tōka's warpath. And the less traumatized people the better.

Danzō, Homura, and Koharu were just as gobsmacked as the rest of the others. It was quickly replaced with anger.

Minato looked at them out of the corner of his eye, not particularly caring what they thought or felt about the situation.

"All of you are dismissed!"

The entire village would be abuzz with this information for weeks if not months.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Hokage Office –<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Why were we not told of this!?" shouted Koharu. She was furious. "We should have been told that Hashirama-sama's son had been found!" Homura and Danzō remained silent, though one could tell they were barely restraining themselves.<p>

"Watch your tone, Koharu-san." growled Kushina. Tsunade – who was there as well – shared the same sentiments as her Uzumaki cousin. "You do not order anyone in this room around."

"Agreed." Minato's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "Another outburst and I will remove you – forcefully if I have to – from this office. I am not Sarutobi and I will not indulge you like he did." he stated with authority. "No offense."

"None taken." replied Hiruzen. He was standing behind Minato.

Danzō stepped up. "Hokage-san, we just wish to know why we were not informed?" he inquired, cool as a cucumber.

Minato's azure blue met Danzō's onyx black and the two stared at one another. "You need to watch that tone as well, Danzō-san." Their eyes never left the others. "I'm the leader of this village, not you. I am Hokage, not you. You will be respectful. Am I clear?" Danzō's jaw clenched, nodding stiffly. "And it is not my place to answer that question."

"Then who's is it?" asked Homura, speaking for the first time.

"It was mine."

All three of the elders watched as Senju Tōka appeared out of nowhere.

"Senju-sama!" Koharu and Homura bowed, showing their respect. Danzō merely inclined his head.

"It was my decision for myself and Naruto to remain hidden and out of sight."

"But why?"

"None of your business, and I expect you to respect that." Tōka eyed both Homura and Koharu and Danzō. Out of the three of them, they were somewhat clean which meant they were of little consequence. The man wrapped in bandages however was a different story.

It had been extremely difficult finding anything on the man but she had found one key piece of evidence. She had other things, but they most likely wouldn't stick. Some even went as far back as the 2nd ninja world war. Something to do with Konoha's orphanage, another dealing with the village named Amegakure, and the last being the abduction of several citizens of Konoha.

However, the worst she had found and the one she knew would stick if revealed, was his failed assassination attempt on the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. It was the most recent and honestly, she didn't know why the old fool had yet to be executed for his treasonous act. If it was her, it would have been done the next day.

She would not reveal this though, no, she would wait and bide her time. It was better to have some leverage over the man. And if need be, she would just kill the man herself if he proved to be too much of a threat to her and her family.

That being said, had this still been the era of the warring states, then he would have been an extremely valuable asset and would have stood by certain decisions he chose to make. He was protecting the village in the darkness from the darkness, which in turn earned him some of her respect. But as time begins to move forward, then so should ideals or else a person will be doomed to live a bleak and miserable existence.

_'Too bad for him. Had he been born a generation earlier, then he, his ideals, and his skills would have made him a worthy adversary. And a boon to his clan.'_

"But Senju-sama, surely-"

Whatever Koharu was about to say died in her mouth when her old battle torn eyes met the cold, ruthless, calculating war torn eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Enough. I have humored you long enough." stated Minato. He was glad to have removed these three from their advisory roles. Hiruzen was all he needed for that since the man was more up to date with the ways of the current world. "If you are looking for any more information, then you will not find it here. You will have to wait like the others."

They were about to argue once more but were silenced by the looks from Minato, Hiruzen, Tōka, Kushina, and Tsunade. The elders quietly began to shuffle out of the room one by one until Danzō was the last. Tōka moved forward and stood before the old warhawk.

"Tread carefully, Danzō." she whispered. "You may have been a student under Tobirama's guidance but should his ideals give you _any_ ideas, then I suggest you forget them. I am not like the other clan leaders who will bow down to you just because you have lived through three wars and demand respect."

Danzō frowned but nodded stiffly. He resumed his walk trying to leave but Tōka cut him off once more. She had one more thing to say.

"Oh, and I don't know what you have planned for that eye or the blood running through your veins, but I warn you here and now." she leaned in closer. "If my godson, Tsunade, myself, or any of the other people in this room are harmed because of it and I find out it was you." she consciously leaked her chakra and focused it solely on Danzō. It was a trick Tobirama had taught her, no one but another sensor would feel it. "Then no force on this planet will stop me from hunting you and putting you down like the crippled dog you are."

Her threat had been delivered.

Danzō merely stood there and gave her the briefest of nods, something only Hiruzen and Minato had caught, barely.

The three elders were finally out of the room.

* * *

><p>"How dare they treat us like second class citizens!" ranted Koharu.<p>

"Calm yourself." said Homura, giving her a stern glare. Out of the three of them, it was always Koharu who was the first to succumb to her emotions. He turned to Danzō. "What are we going to do?"

The crippled man remained silent for a moment before answering them. "For now...nothing."

"What! But-"

Danzō brought his cane down, hard. Halting her before she started. "That woman is extremely dangerous. When I looked into her eyes it reminded me of the way Tobirama-sensei would look at his enemies which is exactly why we will do nothing." he stated. "Had the boy been been taken in by anyone other than her, then we would have intervened." He would not allow the heir of the Shodai Hokage to turn out like the delusioned fools of this era. In the hands of a kunoichi as capable as her – who used cutthroat tactics in combat and in life – the boy would be trained in the ways of old.

That being said, he would need to keep an eye on the both of them. The woman had boldly proclaimed that she would kill him should harm ever befall the heir of Hashirama. But perhaps the most troubling was that she knew what he hid underneath his bandages and whose blood he had flowing through his veins.

He would need to tread carefully with the boy's monitoring. Since Tōka had just proved she could sense what he had, then that made her a sensor-nin. Which meant he would need to regulate how many of his agents would look in on the boy. To not only observe him but to protect him from the shadows as well. He was positive that once news of this reached the other nations, many would come seeking his death and he would not allow the boy to die when his rise would catapult Konoha even further in the world.

"I must return." Danzō was gone, leaving the other two to contemplate their own plans. He of course had to do the same. The next few years would be very interesting.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Namikaze Residence –<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>'No, no, no...' <em>Hashirama said, exasperated._ 'Throw the kunai and shuriken like I just taught you.'_

Naruto took his father's advice to heart but when throwing two different weapons that both had varying degree's of weight to them, it was a bit hard.

_'Remember: Grip, Aim, Release.'_

The smaller ravenette nodded his head, focusing in on the target in front of him.

"I see you're practicing your shurikenjutsu." said Tōka, interrupting him. She had just gotten out of the meeting and had come straight home.

"Yep." Naruto released both of his weapons at the same time but only one of them hit the bulls-eye while the other was a mere inches away from it's target.

"Did you take in the difference in the amount of weight each weapon has?" inquired Tōka.

"Mm hm."

"I see. Then it must be because your other arm isn't accustomed to throwing weapons as well as your dominant arm is." she mused. "Anyways, have you finished your other disciplines?"

"Yes." he drawled out. "I already did my chakra control exercises for the three hours and then my fūinjutsu training for the next two. Now I'm going to do my shurikenjutsu for the next three as well."

Tōka nodded. "Good. If you remain this dedicated then you will grow up to be a very powerful man, much like your father."

Naruto smiled when he heard that. He continued to practice as she continued to watch, correcting him whenever she spotted a mistake.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that was the 2nd chapter. What did you think?<strong>_

_**Don't know how well I handled the announcement and revealing of Tōka and Naruto. To me that was the only real feasible way to have introduced them to the village and not just have them show up and start walking around like they've been there for their entire lives.**_

_**What did everyone think of the meeting between Naruto, Tōka, and Tsunade. Or Naruto's first meeting with Kurama?**_

_**I can't remember when Danzō began to wear the bandages around his arm or if he even had the implanted eyes yet or not, but in this story he will. It just made more sense seeing as Tōka was able to find this information. Normally I wouldn't believe any shinobi to have found out such things on the man, but it made sense to me that Tōka was able to, seeing as she grew up and was taught how to do such things when they mattered back in her day.**_

_**Well, I hope the things I tried to explain made sense. If you have any questions, then leave them in the reviews section or send me a PM.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
